


Stand Down

by PaisleyCuddle



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, love island the game - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyCuddle/pseuds/PaisleyCuddle
Summary: Bobby fights for what he wants. The girl he adores is coupled up with Lucas after coming back from CA single and saving him from elimination. Tonight's recoupling is going to change that!





	Stand Down

Bobby hummed an upbeat tune as he carried a balanced stack of breakfast plates down to the kitchen from the bedroom. He smiled to himself as he placed the plates in the sink and began to wash them. His smile grew into a full ear to ear grin as he thought of the beautiful girl upstairs. Spending time with MC always left him feeling this way. Her presence left him feeling carefree and giddy. Their easy laughter and quirky conversations were the highlights of every day in the villa. His heart flutters each time he looks at her smiling green eyes.   
His day dream induced expression quickly fades as Lucas enters the kitchen and begins rummaging through the pastry bin. Things have been tense between the two for a while. They’ve kept their interactions cordial and brief ever since Lucas swooped in and coupled up with MC without warming. It had stung and while Bobby had played it cool, he couldn’t help but harbor resentment toward Lucas. He hated watching MC crawl into bed with Lucas each night. His heart ached that he couldn’t be the first to see her angelic face when she opened her eyes each morning. Lucas wasn’t a bad guy, but by coming between MC and Bobby he’d really damaged their friendship.   
Lucas cleared his throat. “Oh, hey man,” managed Bobby.  
“Hey.”  
Silence.   
Lucas spoke first, “So that was fun, watching you feed my girl breakfast…”  
Bobby felt heat rising to his face and not in the sweet way it did when MC giggled at his jokes. “Your girl? I guess I thought that you were just coupled as friends.” He kept his tone steady not wanting to ignite Lucas’s temper.  
“Yeah, well we are, but I’m really starting to think we could be something more. MC is so fun and optimistic. She makes me feel so happy and carefree when I’m with her. She’s special. I don’t really feel that with anyone else yet, so I guess staying coupled with her is my best option for the game right now,” Lucas confessed.  
He doesn’t get her the way I do, thought Bobby as he collected himself before responding to Lucas. “You’re so right. She is special. Do you know how she feels about being your ‘best option?’ Do you know that she’s much more than that to me?” It was impossible for Bobby to hide his disdain.   
Bobby paused to let Lucas respond, but before he could Bobby cut back in. “Look mate, if you are looking for someone to take you to the finale you should consider Chelsea. She’s been falling all over herself trying to turn your head. She’s cute and spunky and not emotionally attached. MC and I are genuinely falling for each other. I want to pick her tonight and I want you to stand down.”  
Lucas was a little stunned by what he was hearing. Bobby is telling me to stand down? Who does he think he’s talking to? “Stand down, eh? What about what MC wants? How are you so sure she isn’t falling for me? We’ve been sharing a bed and she certainly doesn’t mind being my little spoon.”  
Bobby winced at the thought of his stunning MC wrapped in Lucas’s muscular arms, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind remembering the sweet taste of her lips from the night before. He trusted her sincerity and knew in his heart that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Spooning with Lucas meant nothing. Hell, I’d be little spoon for Lucas if given the chance thought Bobby. He placed a firm, non-threatening hand on Lucas’s shoulder, “Lucas, mate,” he looked pleadingly into the other man’s eyes, “we both know what’s happening here. MC and I have had a spark since day one. Being coupled up with someone else has been agony for us. We want to be together. I’ve never felt this way for a lass before. If we aren’t given the chance to see where this enchanting spark we have could go it would be a great tragedy! Do you get me?” he asked still looking straight into Lucas’s eyes.   
Lucas couldn’t argue, because Bobby was right. A much as he wanted MC to gaze at him adoringly and bite her bottom lip as she smiled, she saved all of that for Bobby. Bobby was a stand up guy, the kind of guy MC deserved. He knew that standing in their way would only be selfish and cruel. “You win mate. You two deserve a chance at love, the real thing. You are a lucky guy and I hope you know it. I’m going to keep searching until I find a girl who looks at me the way MC looks at you.” Lucas slaps Bobby on the back and exits the kitchen.   
Bobby stands there a moment, surprised. A wave of relief washes over him. Tonight MC will sleep in his arms and if he has his way it will be like that for every night to come. He saunters out to lay on the lawn and day dream of MC.


End file.
